Oh no! he's too cute now!
by Eternal Fauna
Summary: Magnus accidentally turned Alec into an adorable pint sized child. how are his friends and family going to handle this change?
1. Chapter 1

"Uh…Isabelle how soon can you come over?" Magnus asked his voice panicked as he looked around his loft.

"Why?" Isabelle answered sounding tired.

"Because I accidently turned your brother into a five year old and lost him." Magnus answered.

"WHAAAAATTT?!" Isabelle yelled into the phone. Magnus pulled the phone away as she shrieked.

"Just come over, a five year old Shadowhunter running around the streets of New York isn't good!" Magnus said and hung up.

Flashback:

 _Magnus had been mixing random potions together; he forgot to label them and left them out while he went to his room to change his clothes._

" _What are these?" Alec asked when Magnus had left the room._

" _Potions, one of them is a recovery one if you want to try it." Magnus called out._

 _Alec shrugged and tried a blued color one, the room started filling with blue smoke as soon as he tried it. Alec had closed his eyes as the smoke surrounded him, he opened them back up and looked around. The room looked bigger. Magnus had reentered the room and stared at Alec in horror._

" _Oh crap, Alec." Magnus said._

 _Alec giggled._

 _Magnus noticed how big his clothes were now and conjured up clothes that were smaller versions of the clothes he was wearing._

" _Come on Alec let's go change out of those big clothes." Magnus said picking up the now child sized Alec. Alec giggled again and squirmed in Magnus's grip._

" _Maggy, let me go…" Alec said. Magnus sighed and quickly poofed the child clothes on Alec and let him go._

" _Let's play Hide and Seek, ready go!" Alec said and ran off._

 _Magnus followed and gulped as he saw his door was opened._

" _Oh crap…" he said and ran out, wondering how far a little kid could go._

" _Alec! Alec! Where are you?" Magnus called looking around desperately._

Back to Present:

Magnus sighed as he waited for Isabelle and heard a loud series of knocks. He opened the door it and Jace and Isabelle entered.

"Now explain to us what happened." Isabelle said glaring at Magnus.

"I was mixing potions and left them out when Alec came home, I really did mix a recovery potion and told him he should try it, he did and went I came back into the room he was adorable, pint-sized, and well a little kid! He ran outside and now I can't find him! And a little five year old Shadowhunter is going to get noticed by someone." Magnus said causing Jace to sigh.

"Did you try tracking him?" he asked.

"Yes, but I can't seem to find him! Look let's just look around, even as a little kid he should be predictable, right?" Magnus asked.

"I'll ask Clary if she can check the Institute." Jace said and pulled out his phone.

"I'll check Central Park. Magnus check around your loft." Isabelle said and left the loft.

Magnus nodded and went to his room.

"Clary said she'd check around the Institute, I'm going to check around the neighborhood and see if I can't find him." Jace called out and left.

Isabelle looked around, frowning as she saw pale, black haired kids everywhere. She was about to give up on the park when she saw a giggling little boy approach her.

"There you are." She said sounding relieved, she grabbed Alec's hand and dragged him out of the park.

"Izzy I don't wanna leave!" Alec said fighting her the whole way.

She sighed, she had to go through the same thing with Max.

She turned around to face him. "I know the park's fun, but look it, your rubbing your eyes, let's go home and we can come back another time." she said sweetly.

Alec pouted but nodded.

'I get to be a big sister again!' Isabelle thought smiling internally as she headed back to the loft.

They headed inside and Isabelle smiled. "Found him." she said happily.

Magnus sighed and ran back into the room his heart melting as he saw Isabelle sitting on the couch with Alec's head resting on her lap.

"I texted Jace and Clary once I got back. But, is it bad that I want Alec to stay like this?" Isabelle asked looking at her brother.

"Is it bad that I have mixed feeling about this too? A part of me is thinking "Look he is super adorable I want to keep him." the other part is all "He's my boyfriend I want him to be 18 again." It's just, if I can't find a cure, what should I do?" Magnus asked with a sigh.

"I don't know." Isabelle said and looked up as Jace walked into the loft.

"I have serious mixed feelings about this right now." He said staring at his Parabatai.

Clary walked in next and stared at Alec. "He is so cute! I say we keep him like this." She said smiling largely.

"I guess we have no choice until Magnus finds the cure." Jace said rubbing the back of his neck.

The Following Night:

Magnus had loaned out his spare rooms to Isabelle, Jace, and Alec; he didn't feel comfortable sharing a room with a child. He had moved to the Living room to look through his spell books. He had been so invested in his books that he didn't even hear a door open until he felt a hand pull on his.

"Maggy wanna play?" he hear a small voice ask.

He looked down and saw little Alec staring up at him with big blue eyes.

"What are you doing up?" Magnus asked bending down so he was eye level with Alec.

"I had a scary dream." Alec said softly.

Magnus smiled and stood up. "Come on, let's go back to bed." Magnus said grabbing the child's hand and leading him back to his temporary room.

"Maggy stays with me?" Alec asked crawling into bed.

"No, not tonight, I have work." Magnus answered and got a cute pout in response.

"Fine. Meanie Maggy." Alec grumbled and turned away from Magnus.

"How'd about we play tomorrow?" Magnus suggested.

"Really!" Alec asked turning to look, his eyes bright and innocent.

"Yeah, but only if you go to sleep." Magnus said.

Alec frowned and looked down at his blanket. "Can you, leave the light on? The dark is scary." He said cutely.

Magnus smiled and nodded leaving the light on as he left and closed the door.

'If it wasn't for the fact that we're dating I would so want to leave him a kid, he is so cute!' Magnus thought as he looked at the closed door.

The Next Day:

Isabelle sat on the floor playing with her now little brother while Jace and Magnus tried to find a cure. Isabelle smiled at Alec's gentle features while the two played and sighed as her phone vibrated in her pocket. She looked at it with Alec peeking over her shoulder and answered it.

"Hey mom, we're over at Magnus's." Isabelle looked down at Alec and bit her lip as her mother spoke. "Yeah Alec's here too, it's just that there was a situation and he can't talk to you right now." She said and frowned. "Well, he tried a faulty potion that turned him into a child, how old? Uh, five…" Isabelle said holding her brother's hands back as he reached for the phone. "You will? Uh, okay I'll see you soon, bye mom." Isabelle hung up the phone and sighed.

"Mom's coming over." Isabelle said putting her phone back in her pocket.

A few minutes later a loud knock came from the door. Magnus sighed and with a flick of the wrist opened the door as Maryse Lightwood entered.

"Hey mom." Isabelle greeted from her place on the floor.

Maryse nodded at her and smiled at her son, loving the idea of re-raising him. Alec smiled back and walked over to her giggling the whole way. She picked him up and looked over at Magnus.

"We don't have to find a cure, right? I mean we could let him grow up all over again, right?" Maryse asked walking over to the warlock with a giggling little boy in her hands.

"I kind of want my Parabatai back, even if he is adorable." Jace said looking over at Alec.

"I love having him like this too, but it's too weird, for everyone." Isabelle said standing up and stretching.

"And even if he is adorable, I want him back to how he was before, you know because he is my boyfriend." Magnus said looking up from the spell book he was reading.

"But you don't have to find a cure right away right?" Maryse asked tickling her son's small stomach earning tiny laughs from little Alec.

"I want to find the cure really fast but I also don't, mostly because he is super cute and stuff." Magnus said waving a finger over at the mother and son.

"Mama Izzy was just playing with me, come on play too!" little Alec said with a smile as his mother let him go.

"Seriously I have mixed feelings about this!" Jace said staring at the little boy playing with blocks with his sister and mom.

"I think everyone but Maryse has mixed feelings about this." Magnus said with a sigh.

"And Clary, she thinks he's adorable and said that if there wasn't a cure she was going to adopt him." Jace responded sighing as well.

"Good luck getting him past mom." Isabelle said with a laugh.

"Alec do you want to come back with me?" Maryse asked her son.

Alec shook his head. "I want to stay with Maggy and Izzy!" he said causing everyone to 'Awe!' at the display of cuteness. Jace laughed and bent down by the child.

"What if I went with you? Would you want to go with mama then?" Jace asked and Alec shook his head.

"I don't wanna go with no Izzy and Maggy." Alec said hugging his sister tightly and sticking his tongue out at Jace. Isabelle and Magnus started laughing.

"Looks like he's not going with you Jace." Isabelle said once her laughing stopped.

"What if Izzy went with, would you go then?" Jace asked.

"If Maggy and Izzy go, I'll go too." Alec said hugging his sister tighter.

"Maggy has to work though, can't you just go with Izzy?" Jace asked hoping to pursue the five year old.

"Will Maggy come and play with me?" Alec asked innocently. Jace snorted.

"I'll come see you everyday." Magnus said.

"Really! So can you come with me now and play with me in my room?" Alec asked while Isabelle and Jace laughed.

"Little kids shouldn't talk like that." Maryse said but smiled.

"But I like Maggy." Alec said.

"Oh come on kid, your making this too easy for me!" Jace said shaking his head. Alec blinked wondering what was funny.

"Well come on, Alec, Maggy will come by later." Isabelle said grabbing the little boy's hand.

"Fine. Bye Maggy!"

Cute right? if you like I will continue this sorry people, but please tell me your thoughts so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Later That Evening:

Jace sighed as little Alec fell asleep in his room and leaned against the door, exhausted from his day of babysitting.

"I am never having kids." Jace muttered and walked away from the door, afraid that if he stayed, Alec would wake up and start wanting to play…again. He walked into the library and sat down in a wooden chair.

"Here." It was Magnus, he was holding a cup of coffee for Jace.

"Thanks, and please tell me you have a lead on that cure." Jace said drinking the coffee.

"I do, I think. I think the cure is somewhere in the book of the white." Magnus said sitting next to Jace.

"Great, because I think I aged like ten years dealing with five year old Alec all day." Jace said with a sigh as he finished his coffee.

"I'm still going to need some time, so try and hang in there." Magnus said patting Jace on the back before standing up. "I'm going to go before Alec notices I'm here." Magnus said leaving quickly through a portal.

Jace watched him go feeling envious, he would love to go and help Magnus, but he didn't even know where Magnus was going.

"At least my shift is over, time to tell Clary it's her turn." Jace said to himself before getting up and heading to his girlfriend's room.

Clary had just finished changing her clothes when Jace came in. "It's your turn to babysit." Jace said to her.

Clary smiled and nodded heading to the door. "Wait, he's finally asleep." Jace said grabbing her arm.

Clary blinked. "You actually managed to get him asleep?" she asked, it had been two days but frowm what the group had experienced it was harder to get him asleep than they would think.

Jace frowned. "I thought I did, but now I don't know." He said.

Clary rolled her eyes and left the room with blank papers and markers in her hands, making her way to Alec's room.

As Clary thought Alec was wide awake sitting on his bed.

"Hey Alec." she said to the boy.

Alec smiled back at her. "Hi Clary!" he said before looking around. "Is Maggy here? I wanna play with him too." He added.

"Maggy has to work right now, but why don't me and you draw something, I think you would be an awesome artist." She said glad she brought a few blank papers with her.

Alec nodded though he looked a little disappointed. He grabbed a paper from her and a pen and began to draw.

Clary smiled and drew as well, wondering how angry Alec would be if he returned to his normal age and she had sketches of him as a cute little kid.

When Alec was done drawing he handed the picture to Clary for approval. "That's really good. See? I told you, you would be an awesome artist." Clary said looking the picture of stick people. Each one was labeled. Maggy, Izzy, Mama, Me, Clary, and Jace.

Alec beamed and proceeded to point out each person. "See? That's Maggy, and right there is Izzy, and next to Izzy is mama, and then me and then you." Alec said with a smile.

Clary grinned and pointed to the Jace stick figure. "Is that Jace?" she asked.

Alec nodded. "Uh huh, he's far from the others because he's a meanie that tried making me take a nap." Alec said cutely.

Clary wanted to squeal and hug him, but instead she nodded and smiled. "I'm sure he just didn't want you to be tired." She said hoping she made sense to the little boy.

Alec pouted. "He's a meanie still… But I like you, you're really fun!" Alec said with a large smile.

Clary knew her jaw had dropped at the words Alec had said. "Thank you Alec." she said and saw the time on Alec's Alarm clock and reached for Alec's small hand. "Come on, let's go get dinner, maybe Maggy will be there to eat with us." She said.

Alec smiled and took her hand, the two walked down the stairs to the dining room.

Isabelle who had just finished setting the table smiled at her brother and looked over at their mom who was stirring. "So what have you been up to today?" Isabelle asked bending down so she was eye level with Alec.

"I played with Jace." Alec said sounding upset by that part of his day. "But then Clary came and we drew! She said I can be an artist." Alec added and Isabelle and Clary fought back the urge to hug the ridiculously cute little boy.

Jace walked into the room at that moment looking happy. "Magnus has a lead! It's in the Book of the White!" Jace said.

Maryse, and Clary looked down while Isabelle looked unsure, she wanted to be sad, but she was also relieved that Alec would be her big brother again. "How long until he has a potion or spell ready?" Isabelle asked.

"He said he still needs some time and until then we need to hang in there." Jace answered.

"So… we still get to be with chibi Alec?" Clary asked her eyes shining with hope.

Alec looked at all of them and frowned, he didn't understand what they were saying he turned to his mother who was smiling and walked over to her. "Are you happy mama?" Alec asked.

Maryse smiled and tousled the boy's hair. "Yes, mama is very happy." She said and picked up her son, earning giggles from the little boy before she set him down in one of the chairs.

Alec was still smiling even as his food was placed before him. Isabelle looked over at him and smiled before sitting next to him while the others moved to sit at the table as well.

^.^

Chapter 2 is done people! Yeah!


	3. Chapter 3

I am **SO** sorry for taking a billion years for this, I couldn't figure out how to continue and then other stories came to me...anyway here we are!

* * *

Jace had had enough with Alec. Unlike adult Alec, baby Alec was hyper and rambunctiousJace had actually started going to Magnus's house to try and speed the process up, leaving Clary and Izzy with Alec.

"Clary? Is Maggy coming over soon? He promised." Alec asked tugging on the back of Clary's shirt.

"I don't know Alec." Clary said before an idea hit. "Do you want to go to the park today? Mama and Izzy can come too."

"Really?! I'll go tell Mama right now!" Alec yelled happily and sprinted down the hall to the library.

* * *

The three women had to watch over Alec closely since he seemed to be one of those kids that vanished the moment you tore your eyes away.

"Ice cream." Alec started to leave when Clary grabbed him and brought him back to where they were all sitting. This wasn't the first time either, after the six attempt Maryse had threatened to take Alec home and keep him in his room. That threat had gotten through to Alec and he sat looking bored under the shade of one of the trees.

* * *

Jace knew they were close to getting Alec back to normal, just one more day and he would be 18 again.

"Its not that I hate him, I just hate having him like this. He's not shy anymore, he has more energy than he normally does and he's always hyper! I miss my Parabatai." Jace whined while Magnus worked on the cure.

"Either help, or quit talking. I can concentrate with you whining like that." Magnus snapped. He had been up for days finishing the potion that would fix Alec.

"Right, sorry." Jace said and started to rock on the couch, trying to keep quiet.

"Hand me the blue liquid next to you." Magnus ordered holding his hand out.

Jace did and watched as the potion began to smoke before it died down, changing its color to pink.

"Will that work?" Jace asked and to their horror Chairman Meow had jumped onto the counter and had lapped some of the potion up before knocking it off the table, landing on the ground and running away to Magnus's bedroom.

"Did it work on your cat?" Jace asked.

Magnus frowned and went into his room finding his cat on the bed. He picked up the cat and sighed.

"It worked in a sense. It turned the _Chairman_ into a _Chairwoman_ though." Magnus said causing Jace to laugh.

"You have to make more of that! Alec would be the best girl ever! I mean he acts like one sometimes." Jace exclaimed.

Magnus smiled at that, he hated to say it, but Alec would be good at being a girl. "If I can't find another cure I'll do it...and then probably skip town to avoid Maryse."

* * *

Again so so sorry. Anyway please review my prettys.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all the people that stuck with the story.

Now, on to the final chapter!

* * *

Jace was still laughing as he and Magnus got to the institute, the only potion that would age Alec back to normal was the one that would change his gender.

They walked in and saw Alec giggling and squealing while Izzy chased him. Alec stopped and grinned as he saw Magnus and ran over, hugging the warlock's leg.

"Maggy!" the small boy yelled.

"Hey Alec. is your mother and Clary around?" Magnus asked patting the boy's head. Alec frowned and let go of Magnus.

"Yes. But you'll play with me after you talk to mama, right? You said you would." The boy said pouting st the warlock.

"Of course love. But first take me to your mother, okay?" Magnus said smiling at Alec. Alec nodded happily and took Magnus's hand dragging him away to his mother's office.

Isabelle meanwhile was busy looking at Jace who's grin was as large as Alec's after bath time.

"Let me guess, you two created a cure and will now tell mom so she knows? Couldn't you have given us baby Alec?" Izzy asked with a frown.

"We're going to give you one better, a sister." Jace said giddily.

"You mean the cure...?" She asked pointing at the office.

"Yup. It will get Alec back to his normal age and turn him into a girl." Jace said laughing diabolically.

"He's going to hate you you know." Izzy pointed out and saw Alec walk back out.

"Mama wanted me to get Clary and you and Jace." he said with a frown as he said Jace's name.

"Hey kid." Jace said causing Alec to jump.

Once everyone was present, Magnus gave Alec the pink potion. Alec looked up from Maryse, to Izzy, and finally to Clary the three nodded sadly, their time with little Alec was over. With a nervous look Alec took a sip.

"Mama I feel funny." Alec said and collapsed into Isabelle's waiting arms.

"Take him up to his room. In a few minutes he should be wake and his proper age." Magnus instructed.

"Yeah. But with his improper gender." Isabelle muttered but took her brother to his room.

An hour had passed and everyone heard a loud female scream from Alec's room.

"Looks like _Alexia_ is awake." Jace snickered. Isabelle sighed and walked up the stairs.

Isabelle grabbed some of her clothes and bras and went to see her brother-sister.

"I'm coming in. She announced opening the door with out waiting for a response. "Here, my bra and underwear. and a dress." Isabelle said while her sister stood freaking out. Isabelle had to admit, Alec as a girl was actually very cute, her hair was as long as Isabelle and she was as tall as Isabelle and her blue eyes were large and bright.

"I'm a girl. Why am I a girl? How am I a girl? Why do I feel like punching Jace in the face?!" Alec screeched while she paced around.

"Put on dome clothes and then I'll tell you everything." Isabelle said calmly. Alec sighed and put on her sister's clothes, though she struggled and needed Izzy's help.

Once dressed she sat on her bed and listened to everything. "So...for the past week, I was a child and that was because of Magnus? And Jace wanted me back to normal...and helped Magnus make a potion...that turned me into a girl?" Alec asked slowly, her eyes darkening.

"Pretty much. But hey, now that your a girl, want to go out clubbing with me and Clary?" Isabelle asked while Alec moved to the door. "No thanks." Alec said and stormed out of her room and down the stairs.

"Wow, as a girl you're kind of hot...but look a lot like Izzy." Jace said while Alec went over to him and punched him.

"A-Alec?" Magnus asked worriedly taking a step away from his lover.

"Next time you make a random potion and don't label it I'll break up with you and tell Catarina that you pee in her garden sometimes." Alec threatened.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you that." Magnus muttered causing a smirk to form on Alec's face. "Fine. I'll start labeling my potions." The warlock then added rolling his eyes.

Maryse stared at her oldest child, slightly glad that it had all worked out. "You know, Alexia is a cute name for you." Maryse said with a smile.

"Alex for short, it works." Clary added with a shrug.

"I'm not staying this way forever...am I?" Alec asked looking at her boyfriend.

"Actually you will be. I used all of my ingredients making this potion." Magnus said causing Alec to stand frozen her face going through different emotions.

"So." Alec took a deep breath. "So...I'm stuck, as a girl. forever?" she asked lowly.

"Isn't it great?" Jace asked wrapping his arms around his parabatai. Alec broke out of his hold and walk toward the exit, hoping to go home and wake up with this all being a crazy dream.

* * *

I hope all that read this had great laughs. I had fun writing this and I again thank you for reading. Hope to see you again!


End file.
